Tükör
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Kyle and Jessi get to know each other on a disturbingly intimate level after she moves in with the Tragers. New chapter.Trouble is never far in the X world
1. It begins

I don't own Kyle XY or anything related to it.

* * *

Kyle Trager was having a lot of problems for someone his age. Being a product of an experiment, being in the middle of a various conspiracies of a secret society and of course his ever problematic relationship with his girlfriend and her mother. But now he had a brand new problem .How to deal with Jessi who was now an official member of the Trager household.

The very first days after Jessi moved in it became apparent that there going to be some problems. And strangely enough it wasn't from Lori who was now sharing a room. No the problems were more along the lines of Jessi herself. Or specifically Madacorp who loaded Jessi with enough fake memories to make her believe she had a previous life but who never really got to perfecting social interaction. Especially when it came to more awkward themes.

Like nudity. With Brian and Emily spending most of their time in work nobody had got around to telling Jessi that people were a bit uncomfortable with seeing the human body. Even if it was at home. This had caused some rather memorable problems as she had once burst in Kyle's room very very naked and very very wet asking if he knew where the towels were. Kyle who was in the middle of discussing their upcoming date with Amanda got quite an eyeful of Jessi and an earful from Amanda who as it turns out was even better at screaming then she was at the piano. And after another incident where Jessi had apparently decided that it would be better not to risk getting her new shirt wet so she decided to clean dishes topless…and well poor Josh who was coming back from school nearly went in a coma from the combination of seeing a dream or more like a late night's fantasy coming true in his kitchen and subsequent slap to the back of the head he received from Andy .

And after teaching Jessi to keep her clothes on there was the problem with teaching her to respect the law. The first incident where Jessi decided that it would be nice to spare the Tragers some paperwork and time by hacking into the system and making the Tragers her guardians was not so bad. Nicole and Stepehen calmly explained to her that one must respect the proper procedure and that they didn't mind the time and paperwork needed for her. However the second incident where Jessi decided it would be a good idea to help the Tragers get over their financial difficulties by hacking the bank accounts of a Columbian drug cartel was a bit more problematic. A rather terrified Nicole and Stephen made her return everything, promise never to do that again and told her that even though they were criminals and all around bad guys it was not right and it was really NOT a good idea to steal from them.

To avoid anymore problems Kyle had decided to step up the training with Jessi and to spend more time with her ,helping to keep her out of too much trouble. And just like everything else there were a few problems here as well. First was explaining the world to Jessi. Kyle wasn't sure how to explain some things because they didn't make a lot of sense to him either. Once you got around to thinking humanity does a lot of irrational and illogical things just because they always did them or because they felt ashamed, greedy and so on. In the end he took Josh advice and just redirected her to Nicole who was far better equipped to answer these issues then him.

The second problem was that Jessi was good. Really good at learning everything that Kyle thought her. They soon got to the point where shesurpassed him in all their abilities and Kyle had to really push himself to come up with new stuff. She had a hunger for learning that really exhausted Kyle who was more interested in hanging around with Josh and Lori then learning how to move objects with his mind. So now he was taking a break by honing the old skills and teaching Jessi more control. They already went through manipulating water and electricity as witnessed by the glass of water and the blinking Christmas lights and now were in the process of connecting or as Josh liked to call it mind melding. And now here they were sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, holding hands and trying hard to ignore Josh who was making a considerable amount of noise while looking for his CD.

Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise, followed by what sounded like "shit" and then they opened their eyes to see Josh crashed on the floor. But sadly they saw the spilled glass too late since the water had already reached them. The last thing they saw were the sparks from the Christmas lights and then very much like the first time they were connected they got shocked into unconsciousness.

Waking up he felt differently. There was something wrong with him. His body felt strange. He could hear some voices. No one voice. It was Josh. He was saying something. Yelling his name and Jessi . Jessi! His eyes snapped opened. He had to make sure she was all right, although maybe it would be better to make sure he was all right as well because he seemed to be having hallucinations. He saw himself standing across the room being helped up by Josh. And then things started getting even worse when he saw himself say:

"Kyle?"

"Jessi?"

* * *

**_Somewhat inspired by the movies Freaky Friday and It's a Boy Girl Things . I thought if Kyle and Jessi can transfer information between each other why not a whole conscious as well ? And it would be a good experience for them to be in each other's shoes :)_**

**_According to an online dictionary tükör means mirror in hungarian but I am not 100% sure if this is true_**


	2. The other side of the mirror

When Jessi came back to it and noticed that she had changed bodies with Kyle she thought three things :

We've switched bodies I didn't know we can do that

This shirt looks really nice on me. I should wear it more often

I ..Kyle looks really freaked out

"Kyle?" she asked carefully hoping to calm him down a little

"Jessi?" damn still a lot of panic. Wow her eyes looked really big when she panicked

"Here! Wow that was amazing eh? I never felt so much power. I wonder how the electricity exactly managed to…" she said in a cherry tone. She read that this calmed people down. And it was exciting after all

"Jessi. We changed bodies!!!" ouch. Her voice sounded a little screechy when panicked. She should remember that in the future.

"Yes. So if we can do it once we can do it again. So no problem really"

Kyle didn't seem to think so. He or was it she now? She wasn't sure. Was it your body or your conscious that determined your gender? Well he for now seemed to be pacing around nervously looking slightly like a caged animal. Jessi rolled her eyes. Kyle was the closest the person to her but after living with him the sense of semi worship had worn off a bit . It was kind of hard to think how perfect someone was when you can hear them snoring from a floor away. So now despite how close she felt to him she could see some flaws. Like his tendency to be a drama queen sometimes. Still she didn't mind his flaws. They made him a bit more human and she liked that. Although it was annoying at times

" Wow you guys actually changed bodies?" a stunned Josh who was helping her up asked. She liked Josh .If she got to chose a person, a real person, to be like, out of anyone, it would be him*. He was the only one she knew who seem to truly enjoy life and didn't mind being honest

"Yeah seems that way. It's kinda cool. Although it's a bit strange to deal with the new center of gravity" she said grinning

"This is not cool Jessi" said Kyle in his best serious tone which sounded weird coming from her mouth "we have school in fiteen minutes and my date with Amanda is tonight. And who knows what consequences this transfer might have. We must try to reverse it immediately"

"Kyle we just did something huge. I know that this is the first date you will have since her hissy fit…sorry I mean the time she saw me naked and it took a lot of effort to work things out with her but as much as I want you to be happy I don't plan to risk both of us becoming a vegetable just for a date. So now we will just go to school and pretend nothing happened as for your date in case we are still not recharged by tonight I will go and fake a headache or something ok? Lori already thought me how"

"You mean lie? I don't like to deceive people Jessi it's just feels….Jessi please stop looking down my pants!"

" I am just exploring "said Jessi "Does it have a name?

"Wha…...No Jessi please focus !"said a very frustrated Kyle" I don't like the idea of deceiving people but I guess you are right. We have no choice. First thing we must do is copy…" thankfully Kyle never managed to go into full plan mode because they all heard the distinct honk of Declan's truck ."This is Declan. We are carpooling together. There is no time now. Jessi you will have to go. I share most of my classes with Declan and Lori so they can help. Please be careful and try not to draw attention"

"Ok Kyle just relax. After all what can go wrong?

" she said and jumped out of the window eager to test her new body.

"Jessi please use the door…"she was already halfway towards Declan's truck when she heard Kyle usual line. Why he didn't like the windows she would never understand.

"Hey Kyle. Ready for school ?" asked a smiling Declan

"I sure am "said Jessi with the smile of someone who just had a great idea

The first five minutes of the rides were spent comfortably listening to polka (it seemed that Declan's radio was broken)but then Declan groaned as he realized something

"Oh man today we are with having Mrs. Finkelstein again. I swear Kyle I don't know how they let this crazy woman become a teacher and…… Kyle are you listening to me"

'Sorry Declan. I was just thinking of Jessi"

"Oh yeah. I heard about it from Amanda.. It's no wonder you are thinking about her you lucky dog. Living with a such a hot girl" said Declan with that naughty grin he used sometimes when they kissed

"Really? Do you still like her?"

'Nah man. She is cool but the thing between us wasn't serious. I don't think either of us thought of each other as anything more then ……you know someone to be close to for a while. Still I can appreciate hotness"

Jessi grinned. This had worked out quite good

"You are right about that. So are you in love with Lori again?"

"Ok bro what's going on. I've never seen take such an active interest in my love life and it's kinda creeping out. Are you ok?"

Jessi hesitated for a second feeling a bit guilty. She had a few more questions she would love to know but it feel a bit wrong to trick Declan.

"Oh that. Yeah this morning we were training with Kyle and we accidentally switched bodies. I am actually Jessi"

Note to self thought Jessi as she was rocked by sudden stop of the truck. Declan doesn't handle surprises well.

"What!? asked a very shocked teenage boy "Is this some kinda of a joke Kyle? Did Josh put you up to this?"

"No. It's true. As I said it was just an accident' Jessi shrugged.. Was it really that hard to believe? He had seen what they can do after all

"So you are Jessi? Actually Jessi wearing Kyle's body? And Kyle is in your body" Declan seemed to be have a hard time breathing. Wow he really didn't handle surprises well. She wondered if she should '"flash" him as Lori called it once she got her body back .Josh and Kyle were very funny the last time they saw her naked. Not to mention Amanda who did strange things with her face. It could be fun

"Yeah . By the way you are blocking traffic" this finally urged Declan to move again.

"Oh man this is too weird. Just too weird"

"So Kyle said you share some classes . Can you be my guide?" asked an eager Jessi once she gave him a few minutes take it all in. It's been a while since she hung around with Declan and she missed it.

"Sure thing . Look we are already here so I don't have the time to go into details just follow me and try to lay low ok?'

"Sure"

However just before they entered high school Jessi instincts kicked into overdrive. But it was too late. Not being completely used to her new body she couldn't react in time. She felt hands grabbing her body , then her head and then Jessi froze in pure terror as she saw Amanda Bloom's huge grinning face closing in for a kiss

* * *

* I don't own this line l. It's from Dexter but I think it fits Jessi well


	3. Traumatizing

This must be what hell feels like thought Jessi as she felt her mouth being violated by Amanda. Oh god did she just try to slip her some tongue? Jessi quickly pushed her away but the damage was done. She was going to have nightmares about this for a long time.

"Kyle what is it?" said a hurt Amanda who was still reeling from the fact that Kyle had actually pushed her away. And why did he have this strange expression on his face? Almost like he was going to throw up?

" I……" Jessi stopped and tried to compose herself. No she was not going to throw Amanda in the garbage can. She didn't know about the body swap and Kyle would probably be mad at her if she ruined his date "..am sorry Amanda. I am not feeling very well"

Seeing the hurt expression change to one of concern Jessi relaxed . She got away with it. She really had to take some lesson from Lori and Josh in lying. Usually it didn't work well for her

"Do you have a fever" said Amanda and extended her hand to check on him

"No" answered Jessi quickly and backed away "It's probably just something I ate. You know I should to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Bye"

Looking over her shoulder she noticed the confused expression on Amanda's face but she didn't seem overtly hurt, looks like she got away with it again. Now onto more important things, grabbing a Declan who seemed on the verge of laughing by the collar she dragged him towards the bathrooms

"Why didn't you help me over there? God I had to…." Jessi scrunched up her nose in disgust. She could still feel the aftertaste of Amanda in her mouth

" I …no........" Declan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing" your face….hilarious"

Unfortunately for Declan not having experience with seeing Kyle angry he didn't recognize the signs of evil lurking behind his or currently her eyes

" Hilarious yes?" said Jessi in a very cold tone. Well as cold as Kyle's voice could bring it "So would it be hilarious if I was to make out with you right now?" she added and took a step forward

Declan's laughter was cut halfway through and his eyes widened in horror

" No no…... It's not hilarious. It's very very wrong." Seeing Kyle's still unconvinced face he desperately added the time tested technique of man everywhere " I am sorry?"

Jessi looked at him menacingly for a few more moments which gave Declan a whole new perspective on Kyle before she mellowed out

"Fine ! But you are helping me out if something like that EVER happens again"

"Oh come on. Was it really that bad?'

"It was worse then kissing a dead fish" said Jessi and shuddered once again in horror

"Yeah right" laughed Declan but his laughter was once was gain cut short when a sudden thought crossed his mind. No it couldn't be but……. "Jessi have you actually kissed a dead fish?"

'Well I wanted to know where the figure of speech comes from "she said defensively pondering once again at how uninterested the normal people were in exploration

"Josh will you please let me drive" asked Kyle once again when Josh barely took a turn

"Hey Jessi likes the way I drive"

"I am not Jessi" hissed Kyle surprising both himself and Josh. Where did that surge of anger come from?

" Well you are for the day so you should learn to behave like her. She likes my driving" deciding to take a risk Josh added" she also changes the lights."

" No"

" But we will get there faster…."

" Josh I am going to interfere with the traffic light system. It's illegal and you shouldn't be encouraging Jessi to do it"

"You are no fun" grumbled Josh. As much as he loved Kyle as a brother he wished he would cut that boy scout act for a while. Why couldn't be a little more fun like Jessi? Deciding to tease him added "You know Jessi likes to ride topless…"

Thankfully they were only three minutes away from school because right at this moment the engine gave out and radio short circuited

"Oh wow., You really have Jessi's angry face down" said Josh cringing. He knew that Jessi and Kyle would fix his car as good as new but he would probably get another lecture from mom for causing accidents

The walk to school was a rather long and silent one and soon Josh decided to break the silence

" Look man are you ok? You behave very strangely " asked a worried Josh. As fun as the situation was he was worried there might be something more serious to it.

Kyle hesitated a few moments before answering

"It's Jessi's body……"

" Tell me about it" said Josh with a grin which faltered under Kyle's gaze" sorry go on"

" I am having a rather hard time keeping my emotions under control."

"So….you are not going to suddenly lose it are you? "

" No. I just need some time to adjust to the new body chemistry. It's going to be ok." taking a deep breath he said once again " It's going to be ok"

" Let's hope so" answered a skeptical looking Josh who was getting a bad feeling" just lay low ok"

Kyle nodded and they proceeded to walk into school. Kyle finally having dealt with the surge of emotions which he found much harder to control then usual smiled widely and tried to return some semblance of normalcy

And that's when he found out that entering school as Jessi was a much different experience then entering school as Kyle. Nobody greeted him, nobody smiled his way unless you count the lecherous smiles, wolf whistles and a few very disgusting suggestions from the basketball team that just passed them by. He could detect the conversations of the people around him and they were anything but kind. He….well Jessi was called freak on seven separate occasions, bitch on four and various combinations of them with crazy several more times

His smiled faded rather quickly. He had never felt so much hostility in his life. He was so distracted in wondering if this was how Jessi began her every day that he didn't notice bumping into someone. Quickly focusing his eyes on the figure he found himself staring at the beautiful eyes of Amanda. However he almost didn't recognize them because so far Amanda has never watched him in such a hostile way. He didn't even know she capable of such a look


	4. Getting in trouble

" Hi Amanda" said Kyle as he gave her a friendly smile

Amanda's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she saw Jessi smiling at her in a really disturbing way. Suddenly pieces of the puzzle seem to fit. Could it be that Jessi did something to Kyle? He behaved very strangely and Amanda has been having nightmares about them living under the same roof for quite a while now

"Have you done something to Kyle?" Amanda said in her best intimidating voice which admittedly was not very good.

" What!? No" There! The nervous twitch . Jessi was hiding something. Amanda was sure of it

"Look Jessi let's make one thing clear. You might have wormed your way in with Kyle but he is my boyfriend and no matter what little games you play he would never go for someone like you. Got that? Now stay from him"

Amanda pleased at finally getting all this off her chest decided to storm off but she felt a hand holding her shoulder. It was very gentle but at the same time unbreakable hold. After a few hopeless moments of trying to break free she finally gave up, no longer willing to humiliate herself and turned to face Jessi again with her angry face on. But strangely enough it wasn't mirrored in Jessi. There didn't seem to be any hostility or readiness for a biting retort. If anything she looked hurt

"Amanda. I am sorry if you felt that my actions have hurt you. I just want us all to be friends. There is no need for conflict" Jessi said smiling an almost Kyle like smile and extending her hand

Amanda looked at the extended hand incredulously. For a moment she was tempted to take her. She was a peaceful girl by nature and she didn't like to be in conflict with others but then she remembered how Jessi had ratted her out to her mother, how she basically said that she wants Kyle for herself when they were in that cave like thing and most of all she remembered how weird Kyle behaved this morning. Feeling a surge of anger she slapped the hand away ,put on a very respectable growl and said

" Just stay away from my boyfriend you psycho" and this time she did storm off

Kyle looked at the retreating back of what he thought was the love of his life shocked and a little hurt. He didn't know how to react to this. Lost in thought he headed for his next class almost on cruise control. He didn't even notice where he was until…….

* * *

" So how should I behave in class?" asked Jessi as they were standing in front of the classroom

"Very geeky" answered Declan immediately" Mrs. Konkrete is a crazy hag. You are pretty much the only one she likes in the entire class. She has a burning hatred for everybody else. So make sure that hand is always up"

Jessi raised an eyebrow as she followed him in. She wasn't sure how good of an idea this was. Whenever she "kept the hand up" as Declan said it usually resulted in people calling her poindexter or worse and the teachers were also not very friendly once they found out that she actually knows a lot more about the subjects then them. They really didn't like being corrected

As she sat down and the class began she felt that there was truth to Declan's words. The teacher really seemed to dislike everyone but her or more precisely Kyle. After a weird five minute lecture on how filthy they all were and how they smelt like a pig stall the lesson finally began. And it felt pretty good. The teacher always beamed when she gave her the correct answer and all the students had grateful expressions on their faces that he was taking care of the questions. But as they say all good things must come to an end.

"I think that should be enough Mr. Trager. Unlike the rest are obviously someone who has a future. Now let's see if you one of you has learned anything from Mr. Tragers bright example or if you are just pathetic as I think you are. Miss. Blackcenstein…..

"Trixy" corrected the girl

"Miss **Blackenstein** let's see if there is something under this horrible dye job which mind my word will give you cancer someday. Continue Mr Tragers explanation on electron transport chain in mitochondrion"

Trish Blackenstein sighed as she stood underneath the scrutiny of the teacher. Trish or Trixy as she preferred to be called was a poster child for teen rebellion. She had the pink hair, the mp3 earphones which were almost part of her body, two very prominent tattoos on her prominent cleavage and her clothes were a mix of clashing colors and strategically ripped holes that would make fashion designer run screaming for the hills. And of course the ever present Rammstein t-shirt

" I am afraid I don't know the answer Mrs. Konkrete" said Trixy bracing herself for the upcoming rant

"Why am I not surprised" sneered Konkrete" People like you never do. You do realize that if you don't know something as simple as this you don't stand a chance of having any future in this country? That…."

The rant kept going and going and Jessi kept fighting the urge to speak out. This never worked out well for her but…..maybe in Kyle's body it would be different. Or not. Only one way to find out

"That's not really true" said Jessi and a palpable silence spread throughout the room. Nobody interrupted Konkrete when she was high on her rant. That always brought on horrible consequences.

"Do you have something to add ?" said Konkrete still beaming as she was convinced that her star pupil would back her position. He had never interrupted her till now , he usually responded only after she was finished giving her wise lesson and it usually involved encouraging those pathetic wastes of space. The soft approach if you will. She didn't mind. He would soon learn that there was no point in encouraging scum

"Kinda" said Jessi ignoring Declan's frantic attempts to stop her "It's true that the material we are taking today is simple and Trixy should have learned it but it's also rather useless"

"….useless' said a shocked Konkrete

"Well yeah. We are taking basic biology. Anybody who is interested in pursuing an actual career with biology would be in the AP classes as for everybody else in this class this is completely useless knowledge that they will never need unless they are on a trivia show or doing crossword puzzle. So I doubt this will impact Trixi's future in any way. I mean even if she can't tell meiosis and mitosis apart I have seen her computer skills. She is really good and she has a bright future ahead of her. Software companies will be fighting to get her once she is out of school"

"And you think some pathetic computers can compare to the knowledge of the very living organisms of this planet!" Konkrete nearly screeched all of this

" Absolutely. In fact I am pretty sure that Trixies initial salary will be at least twice that of a biology teacher" responded Jessi calmly. She had the strong suspicion that telling the truth was not a good idea but it always seem to work out for Kyle

" You….you" Konkrete seemed to have an expression halfway between murderous rage and kid who lost it's puppy so thankfully for everybody the bell rang just in time. The students couldn't get out fast enough. Declan practically dragged Jessi out

"Are you insane?" he nearly shouted as vision of what Konkrete was going to do to them flashed in front of his eyes

"Well it was just the truth and I….." but before Jessi could explain she was interrupted by a pat on the shoulder. And not just one, all the students seemed to congratulate him on the balls it took to stand up and say all of this.

And then suddenly she saw Trixy coming over.. Rather then the "good job" that the other students gave him she yanked his collar and gave her the mother of all kisses.

" Thanks for having my back Tiger. Call me sometimes" she said winking at Jessi and then ….well sashaying down the hall would be the closest word for what she did

"Hmmm she is a much better kisser then Amanda. And smarter. I wonder why Kyle isn't going out with her instead" said Jessi calmly and once she saw Declan's expression she added" Are you ok?"

" You…she ..no … this…" and while Delcan was trying to put his thoughts in order Kyle was having a similar experience on the other side of the school

* * *

Breasts. Lots of and lots of breasts . And naked bodies everywhere. Kyle tried to keep himself from running away or staring like an idiot but it was hard. Dear god he had gym and he was in the girl's locker room. He shouldn't be here. This was so wrong he should….. wow was that Hillary? She really….no don't look. He shouldn't look. He should….

" Why are you standing here Taylor?" Kyle nearly jumped as he heard the intimidating voice of the coach Mrs. Mendoza" Get out of these clothes and get ready for class."

Kyle's eyes widened partially because he just realized he would have to change and partially because Amanda just walked by clad only in panties. This was going to be a long day

____________

I hope you enjoyed it. I've been meaning to update well everything sooner but my computer got fried and I had to resort to this measly old laptop which wasn't really suited for anything. Anyway I hope there is still someone following KXY fanfiction and enjoying it :)


End file.
